Ch'rell's brothers
Full Name: Weylin Murdoc MacConally Origin: Terra, Solar System; United States of America. AKA Cedric Fallon Filtiarn, Airwolf Darkwing, the Alpha and the Omega, the Quiet One, Anderson Cross, Mr. Smith, Richard Castle, etc. Species: Wolf Age: Mid-Late 30s to Early 40s. Height: 6’2” (1.88 cm) Nationality: Terran-American (Solarian) Affiliation(s): During his childhood, MacConally’s father often forced him to participate in embarrassing talent contests to win drinking money and used him as a pawn for pickpocketing (Weylyn himself would later recall that that’s where he learned the difference from right and wrong) through his father’s exploits. The exact whereabouts have never been verified, but it was rumored that MacConally’s mother gave birth to him whilst still in residence at the Belphagor Sanatorium, a halfway house for 'the sick, the needy, and the incredibly bored'. Whatever the truth behind this is, the infant MacConally was found abandoned upon the doorstep one night of his nefarious father's house. Since his absence, Weylyn’s father finally got his act together after beginning weekend attendance on church sessions and tried to rein in his son. Aggressively removing him from the bar resulted in him being shot and killed by one of MacConally’s friends, Jonathan Leonard. However, MacConally was unfazed by his death and kept his father’s death at Leonard’s hands a secret from his family and friends until the end of the second great war. In the Solar system on the planet Terra. Weylin came into the world on a military base known as Fort Bragg, North Carolina, USA, to a Scots-Irish military father and an unnamed Castillian-Spanish mother. Left on the doorstep of his nefarious father's home one night as an infant, MacConally went on to a very abusive childhood under the same roof as his impoverished family; who lived in a tenement they ran as a boarding house, renting out rooms to many tenants that come and go as they please. It has been proposed that his many addictions and sour attitude were due to his unloving childhood as his father, a spiteful drunkard of a man alongside their addict stepmother, often verbally as well as physically abused and exploited his sons, while also constantly moving throughout the country due to him also being an officer in the military before eventually settling in New York. MacConally’s father worked several jobs during his life, including a volunteer firefighter, peanut salesman, apartment maintenance and owner of several failed small businesses (such as a sketch business, and a BBQ restaurant). School years (ages 7 – 17) Beside the long-suffering years from the rough of his sadistic father, Weylin’s attendance in grade and secondary schools were also ruled out by incessant struggles with school coursework; aided with the fact that many of the classes he shared with had aberrant Regular-Ed students which also made him the target of much bullying from his peers and some of the teachers because of his Autism and reclusiveness; resulting him to taking refuge in the after-school programs to avoid the persecution and help improve his education. Inspired by his English teachers to write stories about Freedom and Liberty (noting his fascination for history, especially on revolution) Weylyn becomes popular enough to be a member of the school’s local book club. However after a few months, Weylyn is expelled when one of the leading members reveals to Weylyn his infatuation towards him, prompting Weylyn to react badly as a reminder of his childhood trauma returns, and assault said student when he tried to force himself upon him, allowing his father to withdraw him from the school and enroll him into boot camp with his brother (who had gone a month earlier for taking his father’s cigarettes). ROTC Learning from his brother to stay strong and be stoic as possible, Weylin discovered his nascent charismatic personality gave him a great aptitude of getting his acquaintances to see things "the Omega’s way"; which enabled him to fearlessly honing his ability to also highlight his rivals’ shortcomings into newfound confidence. Once he finally managed to return home at age 13, Weylin got back at his still-bullying rival (a skinhead bear named) Amos Curran by using the same list of insults to wound Curran’s pride (whilst in turn got a bloody nose after verbally emasculating him). Gaining new respect from his peers and even more so from several high school dropouts that witnessed the events, Weylin found a second brother-figure in one of Michael’s close friends, particularly from a high-school dropout (18-year-old Jewish-Golden Jackal) Arthur Roth, who would succor Weylin’s needs while Michael spent time in juvie. Subsequently during his teenage years, Weylin lived an immodest riot of larceny, vandalism, joyriding, fraud, arson, and pranks, ending it all with knocking back bottles of cider and shooting out windows with airsoft pistols in the woods. After a hard day of miscreant activity, Weylyn would then while away his evenings, listening to records around his comrades' homes on the boulevard or in music shops near the streets. It was here that, amongst other things, he discovered the joys of music as he had learnt to sing, dance, and play a few instruments from his laidback friendships and school during the years. Finding the band “Thee Sinseers” with his friends, Weylin and his comrades held a steadily successful career in public media as aspiring musicians, eventually being invited to a record company where the joy of gaining their first label was upheld. Unfortunately, it all came crashing down when the band discovered that they were stranded at the studio upon hearing of terrorist attacks destroying the city with Weylyn’s brother and his family falling victim to the bombing. Retrying his efforts once again to join the army, albeit still unsuccessful, Weylin was able to extend his involvement in the paramilitary scene in Munich. It was at this time that he first met Jonathan Leonard, At about 21 years of age, MacConally had another traumatic experience when his father tried to reel him in after getting his act together from the Catholic Church, and end up being shot by one of his friends, Jonathan Leonard. Prompting Weylin and his friends William and Jonathan to instantly joining the army. At 16, Weylin left his father’s house during Christmas after a heated diatribe and went to live with Roth and his grandmother to be taken under his wing. Roth, alongside his own high-school-college friends, help ease Weylin into a carefree but street-smart lifestyle that both taught and developed a distinctive variety of skills that would serve him well later in life 12; including his discovery of having an exceptional capacity for excellent marksmanship whenever practicing with Roth’s BB gun in the woods, piloting with several different types of vehicles and aircraft when he played at the arcade or with RC mobiles, and other talents such as his creative and artistic knack for engineering from watching his favorite show MacGyver and escapology from Houdini. Weylin also learned to defend himself from bullies by undergoing tutelage from Roth and his friends who knew different types of self-defense arts on the streets, including parkour, Jiu-jitsu, kickboxing, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, capoeira, aikido, karate, kung fu, Wing Chun and krav maga followed by Keysi. Dissident Diatribe Weylin meets his first girlfriend Tiffany Alivia ten months his junior at a seasonal school dance who he spends the night with at her home, and dates for the entirety of his high school years. Initially intending on dropping out of high school due to frustrating complications it added to his life, Weylin is persuaded to stay and finish his education from Roth and his close friends when they saw his grades beginning to prevail. After graduating high school, Weylin takes the test to a local army recruitment center, and is told that his services will be called upon. Returning to find out that Tiffany left him behind for another man, dismayal comes when he discovers he has a month-old son from her, resorting him to moonlighting as a fisherman and delivery boy in order to provide for his son. During this time, Weylin met his second girlfriend and future wife, 19-year-old Genevieve Rosso, an Italian-descent white she-wolf who went to the same classes as him and became close to him upon the discovery of his being teenage fatherhood, helping supervise his son whenever he was working and aided in his needs in raising him. It was from Genovefa that Weylin began to grow faith in Christianity as Rosso had been raised by a family of Catholics, Protestants and Baptists which helped make his hopes and burdens easier to bear, becoming a prolific believer as he raised his newfound family and proposed to Rosso after turning 25. Graduating from vocational college, Weylin is approached by an Army recruiter at the ceremony who inquiries him about his future. Weylin joins the Army as a result and goes on a month-long trip under the tutelage of a Terran private military company (PMC) which furthered his marksmanship into perfection and taught him multiple forms of martial arts in self-defense. After being kicked out of the army for bad-mouthing a superior for intruding on his personal space, Johan Lennart bringing in new members of the gang, his childhood friend William Copetti, a preteen German Sheppard with anxiety, and Jonathan Leonard, a young-aged timber wolf with a troubled history growing up with family. Remembering his own interest in a career as a soldier from a very early age, Hopes for a peaceful life fell flat when the outbreak of the First Great War began, and as a result, gets drafted back into the Army to serve on the front lines. Much to the ire of his comrades and superiors, his alcoholism got between his duties and ultimately led to a failed trap on the Germans during a hangover.34 Stunned Germans capture a laughing Weylin in a deep trench while being beaten by fellow soldier Angel Roach for his inebriation being the cause of their mission’s failure. Transported with other prisoners to an abandoned abattoir, Weylin took refuge in a underground meat locker during the Terran bombing, allowing himself to survive the end of the war. Seeing an opportunity to regain Lennart’s trust, Weylin reviews the medical file of James Foxworthy McCloud Jr., taking in the knowledge that Lennart wants a study on Cerinians, so he takes his assistant aircraft and captures McCloud during his route trip to Sauria. MacConally finally dies from heart cancer at age 50s? 60s? Survived by his wife and children. He becomes posthumously awarded as “Righteous among Nations” by Israel rabbis and survivors he helped escape from Auschwitz and Dachau as well as transportation to the other death camps during the final stages of the war. Batman is strongly disciplined, and he has the ability to function under great physical pain and resist most forms of telepathy and mind control. He is a master of disguise, multilingual, and an expert in espionage, often gathering information under the identity of a notorious gangster highly skilled in stealth movement and escapology, which allows him to appear and disappear at will and to break free of nearly inescapable deathtraps with little to no harm. Expert in interrogation techniques and his intimidating and frightening appearance alone is often all that is needed in getting information from suspects. Despite having the potential to harm his enemies, Batman's most defining characteristic is his strong commitment to justice and his reluctance to take a life. This unyielding moral rectitude has earned him the respect of several heroes in Lylat. Among physical and other crime fighting related training, he is also proficient at other types of skills. Some of these include being a licensed pilot (in order to operate the Batplane), as well as being able to operate other types of machinery. In some publications, he underwent some magician training. Abilities: From his close friends in the militia, Weylin trained extensively in various martial arts, mastering many different types, making him one of the best hand-to-hand fighters as well as being described "the most dangerous man", able to defeat an entire gang by deflecting the attacks and defending himself in order to rescue his imprisoned comrades during one mission. MacGyver spent two years at MIT studying physics, though did not graduate. He left MIT to join the Army because he wanted to make an actual difference in people's lives rather than thinking about theoretical problems, being trained as an EOD technician and spending three years in Afghanistan.55 In the Army he met Jack Dalton, who was a Delta Force soldier. To his dismay Leonard shows sympathy with the German nationalists, much to Connell’s outrage that results a brief scuffle at the cost of his own left eye being badly punctured by a glass shard (from a ceramic mug) during the fight; a remorseful Leonard buys him an ocular prosthesis (glass eye) as a replacement. Weylin’s friend William dies from his anxiety after he too refused to collaborate with the ideals of the Nationalists and was put up against the barricades to face fire resulting a heart-attack. Weylin’s own rival ship: The Darkwing , The Devastator, Hell Razor, etc. A Storm Shadow Glade Striker. Skilled military strategist and spy/Master of disguise/Excellent acting. Exceptional unarmed combatant, martial artist, tactician, athlete, marksman, and swordsman. High-level intellect. Weapons utilizer. Expert Escape artist and hunter-tracker. Skilled in guerrilla and military tactics, close-quarters combat, infiltration, marksmanship, and demolitions. Special operations training. PERSONALITY Highly austere and stolid at first in appearance, Weylyn has reserved himself for the most appropriate moments to indulge in dry humor to those he regards in dislike or in discontent. Quite comically, MacConally is most renowned for being (literally) a master at Deadpan Snarkiness and a verbal masochist at dry humor using smart replies or epic comeback remarks in correspondence to an insult or unjust criticism at his behavior, often ending in justified triumph at others’ shortcomings or indignitation from his riposte. Occasionally though, Weylyn will act rude or hostile without cause (usually depending on the situation itself) and remain so throughout the day; stereotypically fitting that of a grouchy old-man with an attitude towards the youth (albeit most of his ire is directed at Del for his rogue behavior). Besides this, Weylyn has been throwing temper tantrums and fits of rage over anything, such as food, disturbances, irritations, etc. In rarity, if he was to be very incensed on a subject or matter that displeases or affronts him, he will fall into indeterminate bouts of rage that will sometimes on occasion, appear comical for irrationalism and overreaction on the subject or matter at hand, prompting to resolve in grabbing nearby objects or material to demolish with his bare hands. Anybody unlucky enough to be near him when this happens are prone to suffer his wrath (if not their wellbeing, then their belongings are to fall victim to the consequences as well), especially with how well his accuracy is aimed at. Another hilarious fact stands out with him in the meantime or aftermath, is he can be hypocritical at times and oblivious to his own mistakes by blaming others (especially those that provoked him into destroying irreplaceable objects or expensive items), rarely if ever, acknowledging his own mistakes after an incident. When he does acknowledge this, he would often say or express regret when he broke something for no reason, pondering aloud “Why I do stupid shit?” or amusingly (to others), “Oh God, what have I done?” APPEARANCE Weylyn is a male wolf standing high at 1.88 cm (6’2”) with jet black fur beginning in light tips of grey, with piercing frosty blue eyes (though he in fact has a glass left (your left) eye from a shrapnel accident during his service in the First Great War). Crowned with a semi-curly mane of locks (which he often combs back to resemble our Antonio Banderas’ Zorro-hairstyle), tufts of fur on his muzzle to resemble either a beard or goatee (depending on whether or not he shaves or has it lightly trimmed), which regardless still allows him to appear young (having been well-aged in fact for the years of exercise and a healthy choice of diet during his time in the Reich). Despite his age, Weylyn is most defined by his athletically musclebound and slim physique. Clothing In the Reich, Weylyn was rarely seen by clerical in the offices during the long-span of the Reich’s reign, wearing only once before giving his uniform to Corneria’s historical exhibit, a dark grey, and black officers’ suit decorated and customized by his assassins’ insignia for the Reich’s guild. Wearing an all-black metal-leather overcoat. black tactical pants and laceless steel-toed combat boots. He also wears a dark iron Celtic cross on a thin chain around his neck. True to his reputed name, Weylyn rarely speaks to the point where others may think of him mute, but when he does, he often has something eloquent, unique, logical or snarky to say in response to others’ comments, delivering thought-provoking monologues as well as startlement to the others only in the most appropriate situations (though on occasion he will make a few `exceptions to curse or insult others whenever he's unsatisfied or upset about something not functioning properly). Weylyn has been noted for his deep and dark voice with the Scottish lilt beneath it. grey T-shirt and the most common outfit he wore throughout the film was his ''